La Idol
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Inoue Orihime-sempai es la más popular de la escuela, babean por ella y en secreto le sacan fotografías. Pero ella los rechaza porque su corazón tiene dueño. Advertencia, basandome del file 425 del manga.


Bueno, aquí me tienen con otro corto Ichihime XD es en verdad corto, pagina y media XD

Ojala pueda terminar otros dos cortos más...o uno aunque sea XD tendre que fugarme hacía donde mi padre o ahorrar como un muerto de hambre para conseguirme una mini laptop (larga historia)

No los entretengo mas y disfrutenlo

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**La Idol.**

Inoue Orihime-sempai estaba en último año de secundaria y era la más popular de la escuela (Y aunque no lo crean, Inoue no estaba enterada), los chicos babeaban por ella y siempre se esforzaban por sacarle una fotografía o tener una plática aunque sea unos segundos, era todo un reto cuando tenía a una guardaespaldas-mejor amiga de nombre Arisawa Tatsuki que asesinaría a todo aquel que se sobrepase con ella.

A pesar de su juramento homicida, se sacrificaban para aquellos retos o dejarle notas en su pupitre, pidiéndole unos minutos a solas en ciertos lugares de la escuela con el objetivo de darle presentes o declararle su profundo amor y rogándoles que salieran con ellos.

Pero ella se inclinaba siempre y les decía "Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte"

Y de nuevo pasaba, un muchacho apuesto, confiado de ser correspondido por su popularidad, su encanto, su lado deportista y por ser codiciado por las mujeres. Ahora estaba en shock, sin creerse que había sido rechazado por la Idol de la escuela, cuando se supone que juntos serían perfectos, la pareja de Oro, pero era así, Inoue-sempai estaba inclinada y se estaba disculpando por no corresponderle.

-M-m-m-m-… ¿Me rechazas?

-Lo siento mucho. – Le repite y se pone derecha nuevamente. – Pero no puedo corresponderte, no siento nada hacía ti.

-P-P-P-… ¿Por qué? Soy el hombre que todas desean.

-Pero yo no. – A pesar de mostrarse siempre alegre y jovial, en esta ocasión mostraba seriedad y madurez, parecía toda una mujer. – Tal vez sea cierto cuando dicen que seríamos perfectos juntos… pero yo no pienso así. – Era inocente, pero no tonta. Se inclina y se da la media vuelta para retirarse.

Sale del cuarto de ciencias ignorando lo devastado que había dejado al muchacho, cierra la puerta para que nadie lo vea así de débil y lanza un suspiro, no tenía nada de bueno lo que le pasaba, no los odiaba, pero sentía remordimiento el no corresponderle porque a causa suya, quedaban dolidos y el amor no correspondido era algo que ella entendía muy bien. Vuelve a suspirar hondo y decide actuar como siempre, saltando y tarareando una canción con un rumbo sin destino por los pasillos de la escuela, sólo quería despejar su cabeza.

-En cuando la vi, me alegre de haber entrado a esta escuela.

Ignorando las miradas de los hombres al verla pasar, su sonrisa iluminaba su sendero y no escuchaba lo que la gente decía sobre ella, sólo quería tener la suerte de encontrar a esa **persona especial**.

-Hasta me las ingenie para tomarle una fotografía con mi celular.

-¿Hm? – Orihime parecía que había oído sus pláticas, pero no, algo en la ventana llamo su atención. Eran dos personas, un chico y una chica que se veían con rayos lanzando por los ojos. – ¡Ya-Yah!

Lo había encontrado.

Abre la ventana y se deja asomar con una mano alzada para poder saludarlos.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!

Rechazaba a todos sus pretendientes porque estaba enamorada, tal vez no era el hombre ideal para las muchachas con su fama, pero era el hombre ideal para ella, el hombre que conquisto su corazón, porque a pesar de los años, su amor era más fuerte que el primer día.

-¡**Kurosaki-kuuuun**!

Y ese hombre era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y su sonrisa se amplia al ver como esos hermosos ojos marrones se clavan en los suyos. No quería perder más tiempo, quería estar pronto con él, así que se toma un atajo. Ignorando su grito y el de Tatsuki, se lanza hacía el ducto y se desliza como tubo de bombero.

-¡ESO ES PELIGROSO! ¡ESTUPIDA, TE CAERAS!

No importa si le regaño, valía la pena con sólo estar cerca de él.

**Fin.**


End file.
